Une complicité inavouable
by Hiibiiscus
Summary: Et si une étrange complicité venait à se former entre un certain Serpentard et une certaine Gryffondor ? Pour cela, vous aurez besoin d'une cuillère de mystère accompagné d'une pincée de jalousie, le tout saupoudré d'amitié. Ajoutez un condiment telle que la rivalité, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de magie. Mélangez la préparation tout en y versant quelques branches d'amour. Dramione.


Hermione était tranquillement installée au chaud sur son divan rouge préféré. Une tasse de thé aux fruits rouges accompagnée d'une petite assiette de cookies maison se trouvaient sur une table basse non loin d'elle. Elle bu une gorgée de son breuvage chaud et fit un mord dans l'un de ces biscuits qu'elle adorait tant, tout en se replongeant dans son livre, une plume à la main.

Hermione semblait assez concentrée et inspirée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut perturbée par une présence qui se postait derrière elle. Celle-ci eut le réflexe de refermer son livre à toute vitesse et tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur.

— Non mais dis donc, de quoi se mêle-t-on ? fit-elle sur un ton théâtrale de haute bourgeoisie.

Drago Malfoy lui, souriait. L' intonation qu'avait prit sa bien-aimée l'avait amusé. Il appréciait beaucoup son humour.

Finalement il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours debout derrière la jeune Gryffondor. Il prit donc place aux côtés d'Hermione.

— Alors comme ça tu écris une histoire ? Finit-il par répondre.

Cette dernière tenta de cacher son livre, de sorte à ce qu'il ne soit pas à la portée du Serpentard. Elle savait de toute évidence, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à y jeter un œil et pourquoi pas y ajouter une critique, moquerie ? Après tout avec Drago, on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Drago remarqua le geste de la jeune femme. Il avait compris qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

— Allez Hermione tenta-t-il à nouveau d'une voix douce. Fais-moi voir tes talents d'écrivain.

Hermione respira un bon coup. Elle avait bien concience que ce qu'elle écrivait allait lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Elle ne pourra donc pas le lui cacher éternellement. C'est pourquoi, elle finit par céder au caprice de Malfoy lui tendit le livre en soupirant.

— Je ... je pense que tu vas te moquer de moi. Lui dit-elle.

— Mais non pourquoi dis-tu ça Hermione ?

— Parce que je te connais assez bien Drago. Dit-elle en affichant un sourire sur le coin des lèvres et plissant légèrement les yeux.

Celui-ci souriait en évitant le regard perçant que lui lançait sa compagne. En effet, il était conscient que la jeune femme qui lui faisait face le connaissait parfaitement.

Le livre en main, Drago l'ouvrit et commença à lire les quelques lignes rédigées.

— Tu écris une histoire sur nous ? lança-t-il moqueur.

— Oui c'est exact. Une protestation ou une revendication peut-être ? Lui répondit-elle un sourcil levé et un sourire qu'elle essaya de cacher malgré elle.

— Pour cela ma chère, laissez-moi encore cinq petites minutes pour me replonger dans ma lecture.

Drago se mit à lire à voix haute les débuts écrits par la Gryffondor.

_" Il était une fois dans la plus célèbre école de magie, une jeune femme prétendue sous le nom d'Hermione Granger entamait sa dernière année au sein de celle-ci. Hermione ne s'attendait pas du tout à avoir une année pleine de rebondissement qui comportait, joie, dispute, danger, amitié, et amour ? Ce dernier terme était un bien long mot qui méritait d'être largement explicité au sein de cette histoire . Qui aurait pu pensé qu'un jour, une Gryffondor et un Serpentard seraient liés à jamais ... "_

— Non mais non attend tu commences très mal, c'est un compte pour enfant que tu essayes d'écrire là ?

Hermione riait, elle savait bien qu'il trouverait quelque chose à dire.

— Regarde laisse-moi faire. Continua-t-il en prenant la plume déposée sur la table et se mettant à rédiger quelques lignes.

— Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt pas mal pour un débutant. Lui fit-elle remarqué.

— Quoi un débutant dis-tu ? Répond-t-il un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Drago eut une idée qui lui traversait l'esprit, il se mit ainsi à chatouiller sa compagne. Hermione était à bout de souffle étendue sur le canapé. Ses rires résonnaient dans tout l'appartement.

— Drag... Drago Arrê.. arrête j'en peux .. plus. Bredouilla-t-elle entre ses fous rires.

Celui-ci finit par arrêter ses gestes, estimant qu'il avait mené a bien sa vengeance.

Hermione se redressa tout en reprenant son souffle. Drago en profita pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

— Drago ?

— Mmmh ?

— Et si nous l'écrivons ensemble cette histoire ? Il y a temps de choses que j'aimerais garder en souvenirs ... Lui demanda-t-elle caressant la joue du jeune blond.

— Il y a pas mal de boulot dans ce cas... Tu veux vraiment tout écrire ?

— On écrit tout Drago.

Celui-ci lâcha un léger soupire tout en plongeant dans le regard d'Hermione.

— Alors comme ça on se dégonfle Mr. Malfoy ? lui disait-elle un sourire en coin.

— Oh que non Mme Granger. J'étais justement en train de me demander comment allais-tu me décrire dans cette histoire, Tu sais, charmant, séduisant, drôle, talentueux, bel homme, désirable... Ce serait bête d'oublier ces critères-là qui ont tout leur importance au sein de ton roman pas vrai ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps de rire. Drago et sa petite personne, ça ne changera jamais. Elle le regarda intensément dans ses magnifiques yeux gris, s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Elle rompu ce baiser pour lui répondre d'une voix douce et pleine d'amour

— Mais oui bien sûr mon coeur.


End file.
